pokemon_ingame_reviews_is_this_pokemon_any_goodfandomcom-20200213-history
Venipede, Whirlipede, Scolipede (SM)
This machine creates centipedes / I sure love to make centipedes Location: Route 4 (Island Scan on Thursday) Stats, Evolutions Venipede is AWFUL. He might've been decent at the beginning of the game, but I bet all of my Poké Dollars that other unevolved Pokémon would puke￼ at the sight of its stats. None of its stats even exceed 60, and that is bad for an unevolved Pokémon. Its HP is particularly awful, a strong enough hit and it keels over. A baby among babies. And you'll be babying it for a while, too! It doesn't evolve until level 22 and you get it at level 14. This wouldn't be a problem if Venipede could fight from time to time, but no he doesn't because of those s&#$ stats. Actually, effort pays off when you see Whirlipede with actually decent stats. (Fun fact: His Base Stat Total is 360. Whirlipede is a wheel. Get it?). It has a lot of defense which makes it one of the better choices for Totem Lurantis, quite a bit of special defense, but it's slow and lacking in attacking power. You'll be carrying a wall around, but this one is somewhat centipent-- I mean competent. The lack in attacking power makes your life way harder than it should be though. Scolipede is better. It evolves pretty early (at level 30), and it has pretty good stats. It has 112 speed in a region where 70 is a good speed stat, as well as pretty good attack and a respectable physical defense. Its special attack and its HP are still bad, though, and its special defense is mediocre. Still, it hits surprisingly fast and hard for a 8 foot scolopendra. Movepool, Abilities, Typing Special move: Toxic Spikes. An entry hazard move in-game is... BAD. It also has Screech, Poison Sting, and Pursuit. Even Magikarp is easier to train. It gets Protect at level 15, which is not bad, and then the moves get better. Poison Tail at 19 and Bug Bite just before evolving are pretty good for Scolipede, but they don't have power. After evolving, it gets Iron Defense. A use of this and Whirl/Scolipede will become the walliest wall to have ever walled. All it gets before evolving is Venoshock, which doubles in power when the target is poisoned, but the centipedes have a poor Special Attack and that move is special, so... Scolipede gets Baton Pass upon evolving to pass down stat changes to other Pokémon. Agility at 33 to become faster, which is not bad, and Steamroller at 39 won't hit very hard but it's a decent move. Toxic at 44 is meant to be combined with Venom Drench at 47 and Venoshock which it got earlier. Rock Climb at 50 is powerful and with a chance of confusion but rather inaccurate, and the last it gets before the league is Double Edge at 55, which hits hard but also recoils on Scolipede. On TMs, well... It gets X-Scissor, Rock Slide, Earthquake, and Poison Jab, but let's not forget about Swords Dance. DON'T TEACH IT ANY SPECIAL MOVES BECAUSE IT HAS A BAD SPECIAL ATTACK STAT. Other options aren't as good. Smart Strike never misses but its power is mediocre, and unfortunately, it's its only steel-type option against Rock-types because most enemies will laugh off Gyro Ball. You can always teach it Giga Impact or Double Team or moves EVERY SINGLE MON gets like Return, Substitute... If you aren't level 44 already, teach it Toxic NOW. For abilities it gets Poison Point (poisons the opponent when it makes contact) and Swarm (powers up Bug moves in a pinch). Poison Point is the better one for Whirlipede's huge bulk. Actually, it's better if you use Iron Defense, while Swarm is easy to take for granted. Its typing, Bug/Poison is amazing... Defensively at least, since it resists two types by 1/4x, and resists other three types, but then it's weak to one of the types it's supposed to be strong against! Good thing that the only trainer to specialise on Psychic types is Faba. And offensively... Well, it's only strong against a couple of types. Important Battles Using Venipede at all is out of the picture until it evolves. It's weak for Totem Salazzle, and it's good for Totem Lurantis himself since Whirlipede will become completely untouchable when you get to use Iron Defense a few times, just stock up on healing items and be VERY careful of Castform. Olivia is NO. Vikavolt is good in theory since it can outspeed everything in the fight, Mimikyu is NO. Use it against Nanu. Hapu's Dugtrio completely walls Scolipede and despite being faster than everything, it just falls short because the grounds hit pretty hard. Kommo-o would be walled if it wasn't for Clanging Scales, but it's somewhat decent, and the League... The league hates Bug-types and Scolipede is no different. Conclusion Scolipede evolves quite early and it has pretty good attack, great speed and decent defense, a rather useful ability in Poison Point, and a right-on TM movepool. The problem is that you'll be stuck with Venipede and Whirlipede for quite a while, the former is amazingly hard to train up and the latter is quite bulky but doesn't do a lot of damage. Its level up movepool is very far from stellar too. On level up, it gets very little actually good attacks, they either have low power or are very unreliable. You're also meant to do a combo with Toxic, Venom Drench and Venoshock, but it doesn't quite work out because of its low Special Attack and Venom Drench isn't very practical. But to top it all off, its Bug/Poison typing is good defensively but awful offensively, it's resisted or downright negated by a lot of things, and it really hurts its in-game matchups. If you want a fast bug-type that hits hard, use Cutiefly, Ribombee (SM). What a shame, because Scolipede is good on paper. Rating: 46% Category:Sun and Moon